


Marvel Vs. Capcom

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Isaac, Sweet Stiles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know what to expect when he got the text from Isaac, but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be all fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Vs. Capcom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for format it's late and I finished this. I wrote this for two of my friends who rp on tumbler as Stiles and Isaac. So i hope you guys like it.

**[Text: Stiles]** Stiles are you asleep?

 **[Text: Stiles]** I need you right now…

 **[Text: Stiles]** Stiles?

 

 **[Text: Isaac]** Huh?

 **[Text: Isaac]** Sorry it took so long you know I was sleeping

 

 **[Text: Stiles]** Its fine…

 **[Text: Stiles]** I’m okay now…

 

 **[Text: Isaac]** No you’re not

 **[Text: Isaac]** Do you need me to come get you?

 **[Text: Isaac]** Because I’m already outside...

 

Isaac didn’t even have to think twice he left. He walked outside letting the door to his house slam behind him. He stalked over to the jeep and slipped in. Stiles didn’t even say anything he just started driving back to his house.

 

“So um…wanna talk about it?” Stiles finally asked, after the air in his jeep had become unbearably heavy.

 

“No,” Isaac said, a low growl in his voice. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to think things would change. Things never changed for him. His dad would always blame him for what happened to his mom. He would always blame him for what happened to Camden. He would always hit him, and Isaac would always let him.

 

“Well, I had a weird dream,” Stiles suddenly said, “My house was made of Jell-O and everyone was stuck inside, so I had to eat it to get everyone out. It was weird, and there were evil Jell-O monsters that I had to defeat, and suck. The main issue is I don’t even like Jell-O that much,” Stile rambled. Isaac snorted a little, laughing at Stile’s rambling.

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t eat cookies before bed,” Isaac pointed out.

 

“Hey, I only did it because my dad brought some home from the Station,” Stiles said, “Besides, cookies are great. Their good for you,”

 

“Yeah, if you want to be fat,” Isaac said, looking at Stiles with a smile.

 

“I’m not going to get fat,” Stiles said, stopping his Jeep outside his house and turning off the car. He turned to Isaac his look changing a little, “You know you’ll only get to stay here tonight if we talk about it, and you let me win a Marvel vs. Capcom,” Stiles said.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes before getting out of the jeep and walking towards Stiles house. Stiles took that as an agreement to his regulations and jumped out chasing after him.

 

The two reached Stiles room, and Isaac removed his shoes and jacket before he lay down on the bed. He took a deep breath enjoying the way it smelt. Stiles watched him from the door, smiling a little. It was always easy to cheer up Isaac.

 

“Don’t just stand there set up the game,” Isaac muttered, into the pillow. Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to his Xbox. He set up the game then tossed Isaac a controller. Isaac groaned when it landed on his back. He rolled over taking the controller and sitting up.

 

“Remember you have to let me win,” Stiles said, sitting next to him. Isaac smirked before pushing him slightly.

 

“I remember okay,” He said, before choosing his team: Storm, Doom, and Dante. Stiles as always choose Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man as his team. Isaac chuckled before picking a random stage and starting the fight.

 

“You’re such a cheat,” Stiles groaned after his third loss and no wins. He tossed the controller onto the ground and lay back. His eyes darted over to Isaac, who seemed perfectly content with Stiles continuing to lose.

 

“Maybe you should get better at this game,” Isaac retorted, going back to the character select page and setting his controller down.

 

“Well, maybe you should not cheat,” Stiles said. Okay, he had to admit it was a really crappy comeback, but hey at least it was a comeback.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that Derek decided to make me genetically better than you at video games. The bite’s a gift Stiles,” Isaac pointed out, “Now come on maybe you’ll win this round,” Isaac said.  Stiles sighed and sat up getting his controller. He was determined to win now so once he had chosen his team: Spiderman, Deadpool, and Felicia.

 

“Really? You’re going to beat me with cat girl?” Isaac asked, picking his team: Wolverine, Chun-Li, and Zero. 

 

“Yeah. Since you always win I’m going to make sure I beat you with your least favorite character,” Stiles said, picking the stage this time. Isaac half chuckled, and half snorted at the thought of Stiles beating his ultimate team.

 

Half way into the though Isaac found a hand on his crotch. He was so taken aback he dropped his controller. A happy smirk played on Stiles' lips as he then threw himself on the other boy and lay on him.

 

“Naw,” Felicia called as she beat Wolverine with her tail.

 

“Stop!” Isaac cried out, half laughing at the whole situation.

 

“I told you I was going to win,” Stile said, a determined look on his face. Isaac rolled his eyes before easily throwing Stiles off him and pinning him down. Stiles jaw dropped a little as his remote went flying. His eyes locked on Isaac’s right before the taller boy’s lips crashed onto his.

 

Isaac pressed his body down against Stiles his teeth pulling at the other boy’s lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Stile groaned, feeling the teeth pulling at his lip, but became silent when Isaac’s tongue invaded his mouth. He reached up and snaked his hand into Isaac’s hair. He gripped it loosely.

 

Isaac’s hands moved down Stiles body and up his shirt. He rested his hand over Stiles's heart feeling the steady pulse beneath his fingers. Stile was always warm, and his heart beat was always steady, even when they kissed. On nights like this, all he needed was to feel the heartbeat. It reminded him that he was, in so way, still human.

 

Stiles was the one to break the kiss, leaving the sound of deep breathing hanging in the air. Isaac looked at Stiles for a moment before cracking a weak smile. Stiles smiled back before moving his arms just to hold the other male. He let out a sigh of contentment as he looked at the game. Sometime during the kiss the timer ran out, and Stiles was declared the winner.

 

“I won,” He said, with a triumphant smile.

 

“I guess you could say that,” Isaac said, moving, so his head was now resting on Stiles' chest. The red and blue plaid shirt smelt of Stile’s laundry soap, it must have been fresh. He smiled before closing his eyes and relaxing on top of Stiles, whose hands had moved to his hair.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much.”


End file.
